Cinta Aelah Basi !
by Desnii
Summary: EXO-L mampirr dulu.. ini FF exo loh,yuhuuu Gak nyangka sejatinya sama temen sendiri... Cinta itu emang susah ditebak yaa. dan asal lo tau cinta itu kaya permen karet.. manis diawal doang kalo udah pahit ya dibuang ! Bahasa non baku,oke


**Cast:**

 **Yeonikim (yen)**

 **Han Citra (Citra)**

 **Intankim (kimtan)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh sehun**

 **Zhang yixing (Lay)**

 **Baekhyun**

 **Suho**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **Kris**

 ** _Prolog_**

Cinta itu kaya permen karet.. manis diawal doang kalo udah pahit ya dibuang. Kaya kisah cinta gue,gue pengen gitu cinta gue kaya Rexona,Setia setiap saat.

Tapi kaya nyaa mimpi kali ye bisa dapet pacar yang setia. Lah SETIA ? SETIAP TIKUNGAN ADA KALI

"Kaya gue dong yen.. cukup satu,setia lagi" Sindir kimtan yang ada didepan gue

Pamer. mentang" punya pacaran udah 4 tahun belum putus,itu pacaran apa kredit mobil? -,

"Aelahh Apa enaknya sih tan pacaran sama orang kaya gitu"

"Ya enaklah.." bales kimtan membanggakan

"Enak dari mananya muka dingin begitu kek es batu,Galak lagi,iuhhh gue mh ga sudi yak punya pacar muka sangar begitu"

"Jahh Bisa ae lu, jangan diliat dari fisik nya dong tapi dari hatinya yen"

Yehh so bijak ni anak.

"Pantesan aja lu soal cinta gagal terus,dewasa dikit dong"

"Kegagalan gue siapa tau mengajarkan gue kedewasaan tan"

"Yah syukur-syukur mengajarkan kedewasaan,kalo itu karma buat lo gimana?" Spontan gue sama kimtan langsung noleh, Ini suara citra yang tiba tiba nongol dan langsung duduk disamping gue.

Dan kimtan mengiyakan ucapan citra barusan.

"Karma? Gilaa lo ya sama temen sendiri, apa salah gue cobaa? Lo tau sendiri kan disini gue yang selalu disakitin"

Mereka cuma diem

"Kisah cinta gue tuh macem-macem, diselingkuhin pernah! Ditinggalin tanpa alesan pernah! Lebih parahnya lagi gue ditinggal nikah!"

"Lo harus bisa menyikapi segalanya tentang cinta yang ada pada lo saat ini yen" nasihat kimtan yang bikin mood gue ancur karena

Seketika itu juga gue jadi teringat mantan gue yang udah nyakitin gue dengan beribu alesan tuk ninggalin gue.

"Intinya kita sebagai cewek jangan terlalu berharap lebih. Karena jadi PHP tuh gaenak" Kata citra sambil menyeruput jus gue

"Pemberi harapan palsu gitu?" Tanya kimtan gak ngerti

"Lebih tepatnya Penikmat harapan palsu tan" timpal gue

"Huhu yang sabar yaa yen...,pokonya mantan lo yang udah ninggalin lo juga karena doa lo juga yen.. lo selalu minta yang terbaik. Dan Allah lebih tau mana yang baik dan yang buruk buat lo makanya mungkin itu cara Allah nunjukin kalo dia bukan yang terbaik buat lo,lo gak perlu sedih" Ucap kimtan yang gue benar kn dalam hati

Ada benarnya juga. Gue gak boleh sedihin semua yang telah hilang dari kehidupan gue karena itu cuma sia sia.

gue terharu disaat gue lagi terpuruk gini mereka berdua selalu ada buat gue.

"Lo berdua emang terbangsad dan teranjing banget lahh buat gue" Ucap gue tersenyum lebar

Ehh Kepala gue malah ditoyor citra.. sikimtan nyengir doang lg! Bangkeee

"Aishh sempak lo! Lo pikir gue piaraan lo"sungut citra

"Ehh kamprett lo keturunan si Chanyeol,omongannya sempak ,sempak melulu"

Ngakak gue denger sikimtan

"Baru juga gue ngomong sekali,lo keturunan si Sehun ngomong nya kampret mulu!"

"Udahh napa cecurut kamprett jgn ribut ae"

Spontan kimtan nunjuk gue,dan citra ngeliat gue

"Ehh anjirr lo ngomong nyaa cecurut kampret kaya akang baekhyun!" Ucap intan ngegas

"Ehh.. ehh ngapain maneh tadi nyebut nama nama kita" suara baekhyun

Gue sama citra dan kimtan langsung noleh.

Kita kata diaa?. ya emng.

Baekhyun kaga sendiri. Dia sama Chanyeol dan Sehun

Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Sehun langsung duduk..mereka pasang muka datar gitu.

Udah tau gue nih.

"Ngapain lo kesini? Dateng ada butuhnya doang lo" sungut citra agak kesel

Dan gue sama kimtan mengangguk setuju sama kata citra barusan

SiTrio bangsul tuhh emang rese... dateng juga pasti biasanya curhat. Tentang apa? Cabecabean merekaaa

Eh maksud gue pacar mereka

"Gue liat cewek gue jalan sama cowok lain"- Chanyeol

"Gue ditinggalin"-Sehun

"Cewek aing mati ,ditabrak ucing"-Baekhyun

"Hmpphh" gue berusaha nahan ketawa ,kimtan sama citra pun iya.. terkadang baekhyun itu disini otak nya sengklek.

Tapi ! Kita bertiga cewcew langsung jutek

"GUE ,GAK PERDULI !!" Citra-kimtan-gue

"Yahh jangan gitu dong" protes chanyeol sambil tangan nya dilipat didada

Sok cool lahh.. emang cool sih

"Ya kalo lo liat cewek lo jalan sama cewek lain, samperin kek ,lo damprat tuh cowoknya!" Ucap kimtan yang ngasih saran agak emosi.

Gue sama citra ngangguk dan mengiyakan kata si kimtan barusan

"Hehh maneh teh emang tau gitoh kalo cowok nya teh pacarnya,jangan salah paham dulu atuh" baekhyun ngotot gitu ke si kimtan

Karena kesel Sikimtan langsung nimpuk si baekhyun pake kulit kwaci.

"Haduhh cecurut kampret teh emng bangsud bgt" si baekhyun ngedumel sambil ngebersihan

"Ya itu sih saran gue. Lo damprat aja tuh cowok kalo perlu sekalian juga cewek lo,Cowok mh gentke dikit dong jangan mau dimaenin!"

"Bener tuhh kata kimtan!" Kata citra

"Terus aing kumaha? Cabecabean aku... eh mksd aing cewek aing mati ditabrak ucing"

"Lo beliin kain panel! Lo kubur tuhh cewek lo!"-citra

"Emang orang mati pake kain panel?"

Anjirr ini ank sok polos apa bego sihh

"Orang mati mh pake kain kafan atuh citraaa" lanjutnya

"Baek" dia langsung noleh kegue "gue tau lo bego tapi gak gitu juga kali"

"Ehh maneh cecurut kampret!" Baekhyun nunjuk gue "saha yg ngajarin maneh ngomong gtu hahh!"

Bodo. Cuek

Serahh lo baekh.. emng gue pikirin

"Terus gue ditinggalin" kata sehun datar

"Ditinggalin, ucett dah ganteng. Lo tuh banyak yang mau ngapain repot sihh. Mati atu tumbuh seribu selow ae" kata citra

"Tapi gue kan Cinta" -Sehun

"CINTA ??? AELAH BASI!!" Kata Citra-gue-kimtan dengan kompak

 **Tbc.** **Minta pendapat dan saran dri kalian.. oiya ini baru prolognya.** **Terimakasih.**


End file.
